Into His Her Arms
by ThatPanicGirlE
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Black both have something in common... betrayal. This is a O/S on how they both deal with the frustration that comes along when your love strays. Rated M for adult themes/short lemon. AU/AH/OOC.


**Into His (Her) Arms**  
**ThatPanicGirlE**

**This was written out of sheer boredom at work one day. All characters belong to Ms. Meyer. ****  
All scene breaks are marked by "0o0o0o0" because FanFic is failing me.**

**0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0**

It was easy for Bella and Edward to find each other as a distraction from the world. Bella wasn't happy with her life and neither was Edward but in some strange fashion, they were able to find solace in one another.

Bella is married to Jacob Black, a self-employed mechanic who barely made enough money to put food on the table. Bella is the epitome of the perfect wife. She keeps the house perfect and waits on her husband hand and foot. Despite their financial status, Jacob refuses to let her work. She wants to work so bad, so instead of working, she spends two to three hours a day on the house and the rest is spent playing with her friends on Twitter.

**0o0o0o0**

Edward has the picture perfect wife, Rosalie. She's a former model with curves in all the right places and a smile that could drop the chin of any man she comes into contact. He thinks he loves her dearly, but what he doesn't know is that she's taken a fancy to Emmett, her personal trainer. Little does oblivious Edward know that just at this exact moment, Rosalie is up against the shower of the club, legs spread wide open while Emmett drives harder and harder into her.

**0o0o0o0**

So the story continues on. Poor Bella starts to feel the tug of unhappiness at her heart. Jacob comes home to find the house in utter disarray. He yells at her, telling her she's worthless and she's starting to believe that maybe she really is. He throws her grandmother's china against the wall and walks out, storming over to their neighbor's house.

Unbeknownst to Bella, Jacob, too, has found another. He finds his comfort in the arms of Leah, their widowed next-door neighbor. He loves Bella wholeheartedly, but the pull of Leah and the thrill it gives him is too much to stay away. He'll tell Bella he's over there helping repair a busted water heater or fixing an alternator in her car. Bella believes him because she's naive and has no reason to doubt him.

**0o0o0o0**

Edward's world though, is about to be turned upside down. He decided to surprise Rosalie at the gym with roses and a date. He feels bad that he's been spending entirely too much time at work and wants to make it up to her. He finds her in the hallway, pinned up beside the case of trophies, some which even belong to Emmett. Her left leg is hitched up around Emmett while his hands are caressing her breast and Edward drops the roses and walks out of the gym seeing red. Rosalie had no idea Edward was even there until she pulls away from Emmett long enough to discover the roses on the floor. She picks them up, smells them and sees the note. It simply says, "I'm sorry for being distant, Love Edward." She knows that she is busted.

**0o0o0o0**

Timing is everything, literally. Jacob walks over to Leah's house to change the timing belt on Leah's car. Bella cuts her finger while picking up small shards of the broken china. She can't handle the sight or smell of blood and immediately feels faint. She tries her hardest to call Jacob. Bella needs her husband, but he's nowhere to be found. Bella wraps her finger into a paper towel and trots over to Leah's house. She knocks on the garage door and there isn't an answer. So she knocks harder. There is still no answer.

Bella lifts the latch on the wooden door and finds Leah, spread eagle with Jacob's face between her legs. Her feet are hitched up on his shoulders. Bella no longer feels faint from the sight of blood. Her faintness comes from her heart breaking into a million pieces. Jacob stops, looks up at Bella as she hits the ground with a thud. Jacob too realizes that he is also busted.

Days go by. Jacob isn't allowed back in the house still. Bella sits in her empty house, scared to death. She doesn't work and depends on Jacob for everything. She has to do the one thing she hates to do. Bella has to call her father.

Chief Swan is very protective over his little girl. He would only allow her to marry Jacob because his dad and him were best friends forever. When the great Chief found out what Jacob did to his little darling, he was at her side helping her pick up the pieces. He asked her to move in and even offered a job as a secretary at the station. The least she could do was type and talk on the phone, since that's what she did on a daily basis anyway.

**0o0o0o0**

Edward however, wasn't as lucky. His dad and mom were vacationing in the South Pacific and wouldn't be back for a month. His sister, Alice, left him with little sympathy. She was busy building her own life with her husband, Jasper and their little ones. Edward was all alone.

Edward fancies Scotch. It's his favorite stiff drink and one night after having just one too many at a local bar, he leaves, forgetting how much he actually had to drink. Chief Swan finds him, passed out asleep in his car the next morning. He tries to wake the hung over man but to no avail. Finally after beating on the window, he finally wakes the upset man. Edward didn't realize that his car was now sitting at the base of a tree.

Chief Swan has no choice but to haul him in for DUI and several other charges of property damage.

**0o0o0o0**

Bella was sitting at her desk, doodling Jacob hanging from a tree. She was still bitter about everything. She's about to fall asleep. Forks doesn't exactly have the most exciting crime rate in the world. Her mind is elsewhere when her dad leads a beautiful, bronze haired boy into the station. It takes her a minute to even realize that her dad had returned.

Her eyes meet the shaded green eyes and it was a spark unlike any she ever felt. She smiles at him but the boy doesn't respond. Soon she sees why. He leans over into the trashcan next to her dad's desk and starts heaving the contents of last night's drinkfest into it. She quickly jumps to his aid, grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler and hands it to him, along with a paper towel. He whispers thank you.

Bond is set and he's out, and as he walks away, he thanks her for the water bottle again and is out the door. So much for small town politics holding up the release of this non-hardened criminal. She was hoping to have him around for a bit longer.

Bella is sad. Her heart still heavy from fear of rejection but she does something she thanks herself for later. She traces down his address.

**0o0o0o0**

There she stands, piece of paper in hand and in complete shock at the mansion that stands before her. She's never been one to try something this rash, but she couldn't help it. Jacob drove her to her breaking point.

Her finger reached out to try to ring the doorbell but it was like lifting a two thousand pound boulder. Finally, her finger makes contact with the button and she waits patiently. He flings the door open. Her brown eyes meet his green eyes and it was like nothing needed to be said. Her pain and his pain mixed together like a sea of heat and passion and pain. He wanted her and she wanted him. It may have been a revenge screw on both of their parts but neither one cared anymore.

Edward pulled her in; sliding his hand down her back and pulling him close to her, he found her lips with his. They kissed, hard. Her hand traced the curves of his muscular chest as they fought each other passionately. He kept pulling her further and further into his house until they were in his sitting room. Stuck together on the couch, Edward pulled Bella onto his lap. He quick removed her shirt and kissed her neck and chest, fighting with her bra and then finally her pants. She was completely naked in the quickest time she's ever been stripped.

Edward unbuttoned his pants and before he realized it, Bella was on top of him, grinding herself into him. She wanted every single inch of him inside of her and she wasn't about to take things slowly. He reacted, grabbing her hips and helping ease her onto him. She could feel herself nearly tearing at the size of him but she didn't care if she bled. The bleeding would feel better in comparison to the way her heart felt.

As the night carried on, he was on top, she was on top, she was on her knees and he was on his. They created a symphony of revenge between the two of them. They both craved a pain reliever and this is what they got.

By two in the morning, the revenge had worn off between the two of them. She immediately felt guilty for the way she treated this beautiful boy who obviously was in just as much pain as her. She got up to gather her belongings and he begged her to stay. He finally found something worth keeping in his arms, and she finally found something worth keeping in hers too.


End file.
